Lost
by 19Yoshie27
Summary: There are unexpected things that happens to one person to another. Things such as losing your eyesight with and having your Cloud Guardian visit you for some reason. 1827.


Synopsis: Tsuna 'Lost' his eyesight temporarily. What will happen?

Authors Note: Please Read this carefully I have already revised this freaking thing, proofread and reread. So I Hope you have a Fucking Good Time. :D

Disclaimer: I. DO. NOT. OWN. KHR. CHARACTERS.

Claimer: I. OWN. THE. STORY.

Warning: Slight OOC-ness…

So what the fuck are we waiting for? **Let's Begin!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lost: <strong>__**Revised**__**!**_

It was one of those days when our favorite trio –Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto, are in the rooftop eating their lunch peacefully and laughing until… Tsuna felt an ominous presence bearing holes behind his back, which made him tense and a little bit stiff. Noticing this Gokudera tore his attention from his one-sided argument with Yamamoto to Tsuna with a worried expression.

"Tenth are you alright? You look…uneasy."

"Yeah Tsuna, are you alright?"

Snapping out of his tensed look and seeing the concerned expression's that his best friends have, stuttered "N-no I-it's nothing"

"Lying won't help you. You felt my presence didn't you?" A small voice of an infant sounded in the back near the door. It was Reborn.

"Reborn! What are you doing here?" Tsuna flailed.

"Shut up, Dame-Tsuna. Here I am praising you and that's what you return to me? That hurts my feelings" Reborn said as he put on a pained expression.

"Yoh, Kid!" Yamamoto greeted.

"What did you mean by what you said, Reborn-san?" Gokudera asked confused.

"Hmph, He's improving. I let out a tint of killer intent and he felt it."

"As Expected! Tenth is the best!" Gokudera cheered.

"Haha! Way to go, Tsuna!" Yamamoto also cheered.

"But that's not why I'm here." Reborn said, darkly

"Then, why are you here?" Tsuna said as he tilted his head to the side cutely.

"Hn. I'm going to test a bullet on you." Reborn smirked.

"What? I'm not going to be your guinea-pig!" Tsuna said as he started inching away while raising his hands and shaking his head to gesture a 'no'.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt." Reborn smirked as Leon turned into his all famous signature green gun.

"N-never-!" Tsuna was cut-off as Reborn shot him.

A large cloud of smoke appeared as Tsuna fell on the floor, hearing his guardians concerned voices. After the smoke cleared it revealed Tsuna sprawled on the floor unconscious.

"Tsuna! /Tenth!" Cried Yamamoto and Gokudera as they ran to their boss'/friend's side.

"Hmph! It didn't work." Reborn seethed. "Bring him to the Infirmary."

"I'll carry him." Yamamoto said as he gently lifted Tsuna and swung him to his right shoulder.

"I'll lead the way." Gokudera said as they went to the stairs.

Meanwhile from one of the buildings of Namimori Middle was the current lover of that certain guinea-pig and was watching the whole scene unfold. His face void of emotion but his eyes showing a tiny tint of concern, a thought suddenly crossed his mind…

On the other hand….In the infirmary.

"Reborn-san, what bullet did you shot Tenth?" Gokudera asked as he checked if his precious boss had any injuries.

"Well it was a bullet to make the eyesight clearer by 90/90 vision; it was Giannini who invented it." Reborn 'hmphed' then added "He's clearly a failure."

"Kid, does it have any side effects?"

"For once I agree with Baseball Idiot, does it, Reborn-san?"

Both Storm and Rain Guardian looked at their boss' tutor expectantly. "I heard him mumble that if it doesn't work the person who was shot by it would lose his eyesight temporarily." Reborn said as he thought of it. Both Guardians deadpanned.

"Reborn-san, how long is temporarily?"

"Maybe 2-3 hours or so."

"Tsuna will be blind for 3 hours? Kid, you're not thinking of making him go to class, right?" Yamamoto asked as he paled the thought of his best friend going to class blind.

"Of course-.." please help Tsuna… "Not." Kami-sama Thank You!

"Who will take care of him?" Asked Yamamoto

"It should be me, of course! I'm his right hand man!" Roared Gokudera.

"No, let's leave Tsuna alone I'll call someone to watch over him."

"But, Reborn-sa-!"

"No more buts, Gokudera, go to class, unless you want to be shot." The two Guardians had no choice but to leave their beloved boss alone.

One Hour has passed yet Tsuna hadn't moved a single finger or any signs that he is awake.

* * *

><p>20 minutes more passed Tsuna slowly opened his eyes only to see…black or rather nothing.<p>

"G-guys? Where are you?" He called out but no one answered, he started to tear up. Clouded eyes threatening to shed tears.

"Shhh…, relax Tsunayoshi." A voice said although Tsuna knew who it was. I mean who can forget someone with _that_ sexy voice?

"H-hibari-san?"

"Yes, Tsunayoshi, It is I."

"K-kyouya, where are you?" Asked Tsuna, he can't really see anything.

"….I'm right in front of you. Can you see me?"

"E-eh? Wh-what d-do you m-mean you're right in front of me?" Tsuna reached out only to touch…skin, a face for exact, he quickly withdrawed his hands, not wanting to anger that person.

"K-kyouya, I can't see! I-I-!" Tsuna panicked.

"It's only temporary. Just wait for a little while, omnivore" Kyouya said trying to calm the boy.

Silence.

"What do you mean by that, Kyouya?" Tsuna said entering his boss-mode

"Hn. The baby shot you." Hibari said not wanting to explain anything.

"With what?"

"This is the first and last time I will say this. The Baby shot with a bullet that can make the eyesight clearer."

"I bet Giannini made it, how long do I still have before my eyesight returns?"

By this time they have wasted 15 minutes of talking so…there are 30 more minutes.

"30 minutes."

"E-etto…, where are we, by the way?" Tsuna said exiting his boss-mode.

"Infirmary."

"…"

"Spit it out, Omnivore" Kyouya said getting a little bit annoyed that _his_ omnivore was made a guinea-pig once again.

"Wh-why are you h-here? D-don't you have work to do, Hibari-san?" 15 minutes more.

"Why? Don't you want me here? Besides, work can wait." Hibari smirked as he moved closer to the sitting-Tsuna-in-bed only to stop when their faces were only inches away.

Feeling the breath near him Tsuna shuddered. "I-its n-not l-like th-tha-AMPH!" Tsuna was cut off when he was yanked into a pair of cold, rough lips. Clouded eyes widened by an inch but soon relaxed and kissed back. Moans can be heard when you pass the infirmary. But alas it is already 5:15 pm. No more students in school. Back to the pair. When air became a problem –damn air! They reluctantly broke their kiss, a small trail of saliva connecting each other. Tsuna's clouded eyes slowly reverting back to its old chocolate brown orbs.

"I told you to just wait." Hibari smirked. Before kissing the brunet, again.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>: So…how was it? I bet it was weird…=_=;; Anyways I have written a couple of works and I would like you to vote which one should I start uploading first. By the way, my work 'Jar of Hearts' was removed by this site, yes, this very site your reading in. And my other story 'Eternity' was removed by…me. Why? Because I lost interest or shall we say idea's in it. Any ways, please vote on which story you would like me to upload first. I'm writing 4 stories. Though can't decide on which I will start first…, you see I'm busy with school. And be glad that we currently have a 'storm' here. So…ehem!

Story options:

_**Mysteries to be Solved**_

Synopsis: Tsunayuki is the top detective in Vongola Institute of Mysteries. Giotto is the new recruit. What will happen if Timoteo the chairman of VIM makes Giotto, Tsuna's new partner?

Genre: Mystery, Romance, Suspense, Adventure and Horror.

Pairing: GxFem!27

Settings: Set in the time of Sherlock Holmes.

_**Locrima**_

Synopsis: It all started at night, when the Hibari Kyouya was patrolling his town. Time…stopped.

Genre: Adventure, Romance.

Pairing: 18xFem!27

Settings: SECRET.

_**MindWorks**_

Synopsis: He is the Arrogant yet kind Prince. She is the Beautiful yet strong Countess. What will happen when they meet?

Genre: Romance, Adventure, Humor and a little bit of Mystery…~

Pairing: GxFem!27

Settings: Set in the time of RomeoXJuliet (Anime)

_**Katekyo Hitman REBORN!: Trip to the Philippines!**_

Synopsis: Tsuna and the others are tricked to go the Philippines! What will happen? Why is Reborn Missing!

Genre: Humor, Family, Friendship and of course Adventure.

Pairings: N.O.N.E sorry this is not Yaoi or anything.

Settings: Current time.

_**Acadia**_

Synopsis: It all started when that huge metallic rock hit the Vongola mansion.

Genre: Romance, Adventure, Sci-fi, Mystery, Suspense and~ Friendship.

Pairings: 1st Generation Vongola X FEM!10th Generation Vongola

Settings: Primo's Time.

**Author's Note**: You can Vote in the reviews or PM me~ I know I said 4 only but… I LIED! Bwuhahahahahahahaha! Okay. Okay. So you can vote any of them. Choose wisely, My Dear Readers…~ any ways, thank you for wasting your time~ and do check if you can find my account in fiction press I have an Original story there~

And…, Oh Yeah, I am Willing to Make a Sequel of this (Lost) story on readers request…., I need 5-50 votes for me to make a Sequel, No I'm Just Joking 3 or more is fine~ Any ways I've said waaay too much so it's Ciao, Ciao and Janne for a while~


End file.
